Olimar's Second wife
by Loki-Lulz
Summary: Peach flirts with Olimar, and Olimar is charmed and reminded of his loving wife. OlimarXPeach


**Note: This is a super gay story, **

**you might notice shitty grammar, and shitty describing, **

**but this is a tribute to Olimar, my now favorite character. **

**and I freakin' hate Peach. I freakin' _hate_ her. This pairing idea popped into my head while I was beating the crap out of Peach with Olimar. I liked the idea strangely, but then that's when logic kicked my ass and said "Look Retard. It would never work." And so yah...Whatever,**

**hateful flames regarding how this piece of shit story fails badly is welcome.**

**Also Im waiting for a response from this one dude, I sent her a chapter of my other story "We Are Family" to see if she could give me a short response of con. crit. If she doesnt respond I'll just have to correct spelling and submitt it.**

**So in the meantime, I'll just write more shitty stories to clog up SSB section.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Olimar cracked open an eye. Bars of sunlight brightly caressed the surface of his floor. He rubbed an eye and yawned. _Something smells good..._

Olimar sat up, he smelt something delicious in the air. He sniffed, trying to taste the smell. He pulled the covers off and leaped off his bed.

**RRRRRRRRRRR!**

Olimar's stomach erupted, demanding that Olimar feed him right away. He was amazed. Only one person was able to make Olimar that hungry, and that person was his _wife_.

_Oh how he missed his wife and children so much._

_The lovely voice of his wife. _

_The laughter from his children playing outside. _

_The smell of breakfast in the air._

_The soft hum of her voice._

_He would visit them again tomorrow. Where they would rejoice and go out to their usual place as a family._

The smell of breakfast brought him out of his thoughts.

Olimar sighed.

_1 day until the departure..._

Olimar left his room to get changed in a special room that wasn't filled with poisonous gas.

Since he agreed to join the Brawl, MasterHand had to make several special rooms just for Olimar to use. It's starting to get bothersome sleeping in his suit. So tomorrow before he leaves, he would request that MasterHand make his room made for him so he could rest comfortably.

When dressed, Olimar headed downstairs to follow the smell. The smell flooded the whole living room, making Olimar's stomach beg that he be fed at that very instant. It's strangely quiet right now...where's the other Smashers? Usually he'd hear Marth and Roy arguing, or the laughter of the small smashers. Amongst other things as well.

He trudged into the kitchen following the smell.

"Hi Olimar! " Peach greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi, " Olimar replied casually and continued,"Where's everyone? "

"Oh, they went training early, " Peach said, giving him a glance and a giggle,"They forgot about us Olimar, we should punish them. "

He let out a small chuckle at Peach's little joke. Also mentally kicked himself for forgetting it was training today.

"So uhh...where's your Pokemon? " Peach asked as she slid the eggs off the pan, unto the plate.

"My Pikmin? " Olimar corrected with a confused tone.

"Mm yeah, sorry. It's hard to keep up with all that junk about pokemon, monsters and timewarping. It's impossible. "

He hungrily stared at the eggs she made before he explained,"Ah. They're still asleep I suppose, I haven't checked on them yet. "

"Ohhh... " Peach commented.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Olimar blushed.

"Was that your stomach? " Peach giggled.

"Yes..." Olimar replied sheepishly.

"Where are my manners? You sit yourself down mister, while I fix you something delicious! " Peach beamed as she winked at him.

"No, no that's alright Princess. I could make my own breakfast. Really. I dont want to be a bother. " _Though, deep down inside, he really wanted breakfast from Peach. Considering it smelled so delicious._

"No, let me, your not bothering me. I mean it! Go on! Sit down! I'm going to make it for you out of generosity! " Peach chimed sweetly as she nudged Olimar to the table.

"I- thank you.." Olimar sighed in defeat as he took a seat.

"Not a problem!"

A small smile slowly tucked at Olimar's lips.

"How convenient for me. I get to have the most wonderful breakfast."

"Aww stop it! If only you were like most boys! Then there wouldn't be such trouble in this mansion." Peach giggled.

It got quiet moments later.

Olimar sat there remembering how his wife would have conversations with him while she cooked. Telling him how her day was and what the children did that day. He would always listen of course, since he'd be gone alot.

"I saw what you did with one of your Po- err...Pikmin, that was very sweet."

Olimar shook his head, shaking away the thoughts of his wife.

"Hm?"

"Yesterday, when you fought Snake. You took care of the Pikmin that were hurt after the battle. I thought that was sweet."

"Oh...Thank you."

Peach grabbed her plate, as well as another plate filled with food and grabbed a seat by Olimar.

"Your pikmin are so adorable too! They're just so EEEEE!" Peach squealed. Olimar chuckled.

She set her meal down, and carefully sets Olimar's in front of him. Peach stared at Olimar for a moment. Observing his suit in particular.

"How are you going to eat with...that?" Peach said, poking at his suit.

"I'll just go upstairs, I better get up there anyways before my breakfast goes cold." Olimar stated, grabbing his plate.

"Awwww...so soon? I wanna talk!"

"Well, I suppose I can."

"Awww, now I feel bad. Nah, never mind, I don't like forcing people. After you're done, you could come down and we could chat!"

"Yes, we could..." Olimar nodded in agreement.

At that moment, she had a striking resemblance to his wife...

Such similarities...

Olimar stepped out for a moment, when he hesitated, and turned to face Peach.

"You...remind me of my wife..."

Peach looked startled for a moment by that comment,"Uh, in a good way? Or a bad way?"

"A good way."

Peach smiled.

"Thank you.."

With one last look at Peach, Olimar started upstairs.

_It will never be..._


End file.
